


Early Days of Ignis

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis before the Citadel and the training and all that other nonsense.





	Early Days of Ignis

Every parent thought that their child was special upon birth, and Ignis’s parents were no exception. When the small, baby boy entered their lives, they knew that he was destined for great things.

As Ignis grew, his parents weren’t the only ones to take note at how special he really was. He seemed to be learning much faster than other babies his age and he seemed frustrated when he wanted to do something his little body just wasn’t ready for yet. Friends and family marveled at how quick the youngster was at understanding words and grasping concepts. He was reading picture books by age two and by age four he was reading books usually set aside for ten year olds.

The boy wanted to learn. His first words were questions. Why? He would ask when something happened he didn’t understand. Or, how? What is that thing? Or where is that place? Ignis’s thirst for knowledge was insatiable and his parents did everything they could to keep it fed.

Despite the clearly superior intellect, Ignis played well with others his age. He could easily slip back into the typical role of a four year old. He’d run and laugh and play with the other children in the neighborhood. When he was with others his age, the only time he would show is abilities was when someone would get hurt. A scrape or cut would send Ignis running for a bandage, which he would apply after cleaning it. He was also pretty good at getting other kids in better moods. If someone seemed angry, sad, or upset, Ignis could usually figure out a way to help.

When Ignis was five, he met his father’s brother for the first time. Stupeo Scientia, one of the many assistants to King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Ignis had read everything he could about the kingdom of Lucis, which was so very far away from his home in Tenebrae. He was eager to know more and was bouncing on the balls of his feet when he saw his father and uncle returning from the train station.

Stupeo, who had been asked for any books about Lucis on more than one occasion, was genuinely shocked at his introduction to the young boy. As soon as Stupeo entered the house, Ignis bombarded him with questions; wanting to know everything from the train ride, to the boat ride, to the car ride that took him from Insomnia. The rapid firing of questions didn’t allow Stupeo to answer any. It was only when Ignis’s mother quietly scolded the boy did he stop and apologize.

“Your uncle will be here for a week, Ignis, you’ll have plenty of time to ask questions,” his mother smiled.

“Yes, let the poor man relax after such a long trip!” his father laughed.

Ignis nodded and looked properly ashamed of himself, but when his uncle pulled out a book on the royal family of Lucis, he knew he was going to like his uncle. The book changed hands with a smile and a wink. Ignis crawled onto the couch to start reading while his parents settled his uncle in for his visit.

Stupeo was happy to answer all of Ignis’s questions to the best of his ability and was honestly surprised when Ignis asked about things he’d never heard of before. Ignis was always thankful for the time his uncle spent with him and did try to limit himself to pestering the man with questions. It was hard, though. Ignis saw his uncle as the most knowledgeable person on Lucis and he just wanted to know more.

It was the fifth night of his stay that Stupeo mentioned the call that King Regis had sent out, looking for an adviser for his son.

“Adviser is probably not the right word for the initial role of the child that is chosen, but they will be looking for someone who is already showing promise in intellect.”

“And you think that Ignis has a chance?” Ignis’s mother asked.

“He certainly has the intellect and aptitude,” Stupeo said. “I’ve also seen him with the other kids. I think he’ll make a good playmate for the prince.”

“He’s so young, though.”

“They are looking for someone near Prince Noctis’s age, though they want the child to be at least six. The trials are after Ignis’s birthday, so he would qualify.”

The adults went silent for a moment and Ignis looked between them all. He wanted to go to Lucis. He wanted to see the country and the city of Insomnia for himself. That was what he gained out of this conversation. A chance to see another place entirely.

Before Stupeo returned to Insomnia, all three adults explained to Ignis exactly what the trials would entail. He would go to Lucis, he would take tests and meet with a variety of people, which would likely include the king and the prince, and he may or may not be chosen to be the future adviser for Prince Noctis. If he was chosen, then that would mean staying in Insomnia forever. He wouldn’t be able to come back home to live, only to visit when time allowed. But if he was chosen, he would have access to the best books and minds that Eos had to offer and he would be able to learn anything he ever wanted.

If he wasn’t chosen, then he would return home and his parents would think nothing less of him.

Think about it, they said. Think about it long and hard. Would he be willing to give up his family and home for all the knowledge in the world? 

Think about it for you, they emphasized. Mom and Dad would support him, whatever his choice, and would be proud of him whatever the outcome.

Just think about it. 

He was to decide by his birthday. If he decided yes, he would return to Lucis with his uncle, who was already planning another visit.

Think about it.

And Ignis did. He thought long and hard. There were days when he was certain he wanted to go and others where he wanted to stay.

He thought about it until his uncle returned at the beginning of February.

Stupeo brought with him a picture of the young prince. A candid shot of the boy on his father’s knee, laughing as Regis bounced him up and down.

That was when Ignis decided. He saw that dark hair and those bright eyes and he knew he had to try.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - I imagine Ignis lost his ability to read (most)people because of his training.
> 
> 2 - I always struggle with giving his uncle a name, but then I thought the perfect name was right there, Stupeo, because why not?
> 
> 3 - This is the beginning of the ever growing headcanon I have of Ignis and Noctis growing up in the Citadel which started with Making Faces, so I'm just gonna throw them all into a series and put them out as I get them out.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
